Perdóname
by Bekwo
Summary: OneShot. La búsqueda de la venganza nos lleva a recorrer una vida que puede ser resumida en un día.


Hola lectores, espero que esten pura vida :D Si soy yo, y no, no he muerto XD ... aun ¬¬

Se que muchos se preguntaran por mi fic "Yo, ¿principe?" ya que no lo he continuado, no se preocupen que estoy en eso... pero para que no me olviden decidi publicar este oneshot que tenia guardado (perdido) en mi pc

Disfrutenlo que es para ustedes :D

El tipo de texto va:

Normal: Narracion

_Cursiva: Dialogo_

**Negrita: Pensamientos de Natsuki**

* * *

Una pequeña alma caminaba por un bosque cubierto por el puro manto del invierno. Tambaleante, resignada a encontrar su fin; sus ropas blancas teñidas en el elixir rojo de la vida, manitas ensangrentadas cargaban con un par de espadas cortas adornadas con el símbolo del lobo blanco. La vida se había fugado de sus verdes ojos; sus pies caminaban por inercia por un sendero inexistente; hasta que sus últimas fuerzas desaparecieron al igual que su niñez, dejándola acariciar en su rostro el frio de la nieve. A la distancia, en donde el color blanco se difuminan entre sombras una figura resurge; la oscura silueta de un lobo camina hacia ella, transformándose en humano con forme se acerca.

_-Que tristeza… pobre de ti, mi pequeña Ojou-sama, pobre de ti; pagando esperanza a cambio de sangre. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?..._ _Ojou-sama-_ La niña ni siquiera miro al extraño sujeto quien portaba una armadura de cobalto, con cabellos plateados y ojos rojos como la misma sangre que manchaba su cuerpecito.-_ ¿Deseas ser feliz? ¿Tener todo lo que perdiste? ¿Olvidar que tus puños estuvieron manchados?...ó… ¿Deseas tener en tus manos la sangre de quien te arrebato todo?-_Nanas de venganza impulsaron en la niña a buscar aquellos ojos que ofrecían una oportunidad de aliviar su odio. - O_hhh!... Así que eso es lo que desea mi Ojou-sama.- _Sonrió y extendió su mano hacia la pequeña – _Conviérteme en el heraldo de la muerte; purifica esta tierra con ríos de muerte y desesperación, destruye todo lo que el hombre a hecho y yo te daré un nuevo día…_

* * *

**Año 625 de la Nueva Era**

**Las tierras están envueltas en guerra y destrucción por culpa de la ambición de los regentes. ****Artai, Zipang, Windbloom, Aries, Garderobe y Carleya; pueblos en conflicto desde la Era de oscuridad. Siglos de luchas entre ellos por el poder absoluto ha llevado a la pena, hambruna y corrupción de lo destinados a la pobreza. Cientos de aldeas son sumergidas en el fuego y sus habitantes son llevados a la muerte sin piedad…**

* * *

**Año 639 de la Nueva Era**

**Una nueva amenaza se asoma por los horizontes del oeste. Bestias cargadas con deseos de lucha resurgen en un ejército jamás visto. Los Asward arrasan con todo lo que esta a su paso, prometiendo que el caos cometido por los otros reinos solo sea juego de pequeños. Carleya es el primero en enfrentar a estos demonios; y mi deber como general es detenerlos…**

* * *

**Año 640 de la Nueva Era**

**El imperio de Carleya había logrado detener el avance de Los Asward, gracias a mis estrategias los hemos mantenido a raya. Hemos capturado algunos Asward, y he comprendido como piensan y actúan; esto me ayudara a combatirlos. He escuchado que tienen una leyenda sobre mí, y sobre mis espadas; dicen que fueron otorgadas por el mismo dios de la muerte; dicen que son capaces de cortar el viento y llamar al silencio. Tales armas son el símbolo del General Kruger, temido y respetado incluso por muchos Asward poderosos. Creo que esto podría ser de ayuda…**

En la habitación de guerra, donde los dos de los generales de Carleya están reunidos, discutían sobre la futura alianza del imperio. La puerta de doble hoja decorada en fina madera fue abierta con notoria agresividad; el tercer general llegaba con paso firme.

_-Acaso la armadura os aprieta la entrepierna tanto que no os deja pensar-_ Grito con furia mientras se acercaba a una mesa con mapas y estrategias de batalla.

_-Ten mas respeto Kruger, tal vez seáis un general, pero sigues siendo una mujer_.- Respondió uno de los generales.

_-No me interesa lo que tengáis debajo de la armadura Tate, pero sea lo que sea, no te permitirá nunca ser mejor que yo –_ Desenvaino una de sus espadas y lo señalo con desafío.

_-Ya basta Kruger! No tenemos tiempo para peleas insignificantes_- Dijo el otro guerrero.

_-Entonces explícame Sergey ¿Qué hace mi rey en el frente de batalla con nosotros?- _Agrego un fuerte golpe a la mesa- _Y aun peor, reunido con el enemigo._

_-Mi rey esta tratando de negociar con el jefe de Los Asward una alianza.-_ Decía Sergey mientras rodeaba la mesa y se acercaba a la peli azul. Una vez cerca la miro desafiante y dijo – Juntos lograremos la unificación de estas tierras bajo el nombre de nuestro imperio.

_-Si hacemos un trato con esas bestias, lo único que veremos será el ocaso del Imperio…_

* * *

**Año 640 de la ****Nueva Era**

**A tres meses de la caída de Carleya he seguido los pasos de mis enemigos y he encontrado a un grupo de ellos vigilando varias tierras. Eso significa que nuevamente atacaran a otro terrateniente…**

**Mi mirada estaba borrosa, me encontraba en una habitación la cual desconocía, alguien se acerca pero no puedo reconocerlo**

_-Que tristeza… pobre de ti, mi pequeña Ojou-sama, pobre de ti; pagando esperanza a cambio de sangre. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?..._ _Ojou-sama._

_-Siempre saludáis con esas palabras, desde aquella vez… siempre saludáis... con esas palabras._

_- Nada cambia, mi pequeña Ojou-sama, el tiempo es estático, el día se mantiene, el atardecer se conserva lejos y el amanecer nace convirtiéndose en el ocaso para las almas en la distancia…_

**Todo se vuelve oscuro nuevamente, me he vuelto a desmayar.**

_-¿Dónde estoy?_

_-Esta en Palacio de Garderobe._

_-¿Gardobe?... ¡auch!...me duele la cabeza..._

_-Será mejor que no te muevas, aun no te has recuperado de tus heridas._

_-Es cierto...fueron los Asward... ¡auch!... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_-Mai, Tokiha Mai. Puedes llamarme solo Mai; y tu nombre es…_

_- Bien Mai… ¿Donde se encuentra la salida?_

A duras penas se levanto de la cama en la que había despertado y camino hacia afuera de la habitación; solo para ser detenida por un joven alto de cabello oscuro.

_-Temo que no puedes salir de aquí. Mi rey quiere verte._

La peli azul levanto una ceja en signo de confusión - _Supongo que no tengo opción_- dijo levantando los hombros y viendo a la pelirroja de la habitación.

**Fui escoltada ante el Señor Feudal, al parecer no soy muy bienvenida.**

_-Di tu nombre mujer_

_- Natsuki, Kruger Natsuki...señor_

_-Dirigete como tu rey- _Dijo el joven pelinegro

_-¿Kruger? Interesante… Diga ¿Qué hacia con los Asward?_

_-Me encontré con ellos en el bosque y me atacaron...Su majestad._

_- Y ¿Por qué una mujer llevaba puesto una armadura y un par de espadas?_

_- Porque soy un guerrero. Su majestad._

_-¿Un guerrero? Tu una mujer. No será que los robaste._

_-Las armas y la armadura me pertenecen; y si para probarlo tengo que vencer al mejor de sus hombres. ¡Lo hare!- _Dijo desafiante ante el rey de Garderobe**.**

_-Eso suena interesante. ¡Reito! Pelea con ella._

_-Mi señor, no estará pensando en lo que dice esta mujer.- _Protesto el joven moreno.

_- Tranquilo Reito; la familia Fujino siempre da la oportunidad de probar la inocencia. Si ella miente, será torturada hasta que diga la verdad, pero si lo que dice es autentico será absuelta._

Después de una rápida y habilidosa batalla entre ambos.

_- Has muerto._

Un hilo de sangre bajaba desde el cuello amenazado del joven. La espada tenía tal filo que solo el contacto con ella lo hizo sangrar.

_-Oooohh! Es increíble; has vencido a Reito. Creo que eso es más que suficiente para probar tu inocencia._

_- Se lo agradezco su majestad, ahora mismo me retiro del palacio-_ Con una reverencia dio media vuelta dispuesta a ser escoltada.

_-¡Espera! Dije que si ganabas serias absuelta; pero yo te salve de la muerte, así que estarás el resto de tu vida a mi servicio._

_- ¡Pero no puede hacerme eso!- _ Protesto la joven

_- ¡Como te atreves a negar la misericordia de tu rey! Serás castigada por eso._

_- Espera Reito. ¿Qué decides? Mueres o sirves._

_- Si le sirvo será con una condición._

_- ¡Atrevida!_

_-¡Reito!... Dime tu condición mujer._

_- Si llego a servirle, será para entrenar a sus tropas. Los Asward que me atacaron estaban en una misión de reconocimiento. Lo que indica que atacaran muy pronto y solo yo puedo detenerlos._

_- ¡Que tontería! dejar a una mujer entrenar a mi ejército. Me quieres convertirme en la burla de los seis reinos. Los Asward son un ejercito implacable ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes detenerlos? _

_- Porque no solo soy una mujer, también soy Kruger Natsuki, conocida como el general Kruger, ex general del terrateniente Argos, quien retuvo el avance de los Asward en la frontera oeste._

_- Quieres decir que eras un general y no cualquiera, sino el general Kruger, el famoso guerrero y estratega… ¡Tú! una mujer._

_- Si no lo cree puede ver las empuñaduras de mis espadas. Tiene el símbolo del lobo blanco, símbolo del general Kruger, símbolo de las legendarias espadas gemelas Duran; ¿Quién mas podría portar tan nobles armas y esgrimirlas como si fuesen sus brazos? Creo que ya fue demostrada mi habilidad con ellas. ¿Qué otras pruebas necesita?_

**Un mes más tarde, las tierras de Artai son asediadas por los Asward.**

_-Primero Artai, luego Zipang, Aries, Windbloom y por ultimo Garderobe._

_-¿Por qué cree que será así Kruger-San?_

**Con el poco tiempo que llevo en el palacio ya he logrado el respeto y la confianza del Señor Feudal, Reito y la de los demás en el palacio.**

-_Porque conozco la los Asward, y ellos irán por Zipang ya que ellos tienen problemas con sus cultivos y sus tropas no están bien alimentadas, tomaran las armas he irán por Aries para conseguir alimento y guarnición, luego a Windbloom para debilitarnos y al final a por nosotros; a este paso estarán aquí en un año o año y medio…mi rey._

_-Entonces, tienes ese tiempo para reforzar mi ejercito._

_-Si mi señor._

**Los Asward son salvajes guerreros, en donde premian la fiereza y la fuerza. Si mueres quiere decir que no perteneces a los Asward, ya que para ellos el más fuerte sobrevive, y solo los fuertes pueden estar en sus filas. Reclutan a los enemigos sobrevivientes, ya que es merito suficiente el resistir sus ataques. Matan a cualquier cosa que se ponga en su camino, así sea un aliado, son verdaderas bestias de combate, fuertes como el buey, fieros como el tigre, y rápidos como la liebre. La única forma de vencerles es con estrategia he inteligencia. Son comandados por un ser sanguinario al que llaman Inu, conocido como El Demonio Azul…**

* * *

**Año 640 de la ****Nueva Era**

**He estado entrenando a los soldados como uno solo, como hermanos, cada uno cuida la espalda del otro; si uno muere todos lo hacen. En sus cuellos y pechos están cicatrices y heridas que les recuerda lo cerca que estuvo mi espada de cortar sus cabezas o perforar sus corazones. Incluso Reito de vez en cuando repasa con sus dedos la cicatriz de nuestro primer encuentro; en donde mi espada cortó su cuello y le dije que estaba muerto; cada vez que recuerdo su expresión no puedo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en mi rostro. **

_-Nat… ven a comer_

_-Ahora voy- _**Que haría sin Mai, su comida hace mis días menos miserables, aunque…**

_-¡Oi! Te llame ahora, si no vienes luego te estas quejando que la comida esta fría, y no me gusta oírte quejar, así que mueve esas piernas hacia acá.- _La tomo por las orejas y arrastro a vista y paciencia de todos hacia la cocina.

**Luego de casi dos meses de luchar por tener el respeto de los soldados; Mai lo destruye con un gesto maternal.**_-¡Oi Mai! No volváis a hacer eso frente a los soldados o perderé todo el respeto._

_-¡Bah! bastara con que les vuelvas a cortar y a golpear para que se acuerden._

_-…_

_-¡Ne Nat!_

_-¿Nhm?_

_-¿Te has dado cuenta que quién viene a veos todos los días?_

_-No ¿Quién?_

_-¿Cómo que no?... ¡La hija del rey!_

_- ¿Mi rey tiene hija?_

_- Serás tan despistada ¡claro que tiene una! Y es una mujer muy hermosa, y creo que os ha puesto el ojo._

_- N…no digas estupideces, Baka… seguramente fue a ver a Reito._

_-Mmmm… Reito ha vivido toda su vida aquí y la Ojou-sama no se ha asomado ninguna vez. Vienes tú y se pasea todos los días por el balcón. Es más que obvio Natsuki._

Después de la conversación con Mai; Natsuki pasó todo el día viendo el balcón cada cinco minutos. La mañana siguiente fue igual, parecía que el hecho de ser observada la inquietaba mucho. En el instante en que iba a apartar la vista ella apareció, la pelirroja tenia razón, ella se quedaba observando, hasta que sus miradas se encontraron. En un gesto agresivo cerro los ojos y aparto el rostro para seguir entrenando a sus hombres.

**No mostré ningún sentimiento, no me altere en el exterior, simplemente la ignore, pero su mirada me estremeció internamente.**

Al finalizar el día la peli azul siempre se dirigía hacia el palomar que se encontraba lejos del palacio.

Una figura apareció detrás de ella.

_-Que tristeza… pobre de ti, mi pequeña Ojou-sama, pobre de ti; pagando esperanza a cambio de sangre. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?..._ _Ojou-sama._

_-Siempre saludáis con esas palabras, desde aquella vez… siempre saludáis... con esas palabras._

_- Nada cambia, mi pequeña Ojou-sama, el tiempo es estático, el día se mantiene y el atardecer aun no llega, el sol de medio día brilla en el valle, mientras que en las lejanas montañas llueve, llueve sin cesar…_

Natsuki voltea, solo para notar que el joven ya no se encontraba, luego observo a una paloma con un mensaje en su pata. Al tomarla y leerla solo pudo suspirar, escribió instrucciones en ella y envió otra paloma con el mensaje.

_-¿Qué era el mensaje?_

_-Un informe de la frontera-_ Camino y se sentó en un pequeño muro, luego volteo a verla con sus hermosos ojos verdes.

_-¿Y son noticias buenas?-_ Camino hacia ella, coloco sus manos en sus rodillas y las deslizo lentamente hacia su cintura, mientras posicionaba su cintura entre las piernas de la morena; luego rodeo el cuello con sus brazos, acercando su rostro al de ella.

_-Nada de que preocuparse_- Acerco mas su rostro y lo dirigió hacia su blanco cuello. Aspiro su delicioso aroma, sintiendo como se erizaba al contacto, lento, comenzó a besarla suavemente, para luego desplazarse con delicadeza a su oreja, luego susurro –_Debemos empezar._

_-¡Ara! ¿Qué no habíamos empezado ya?_

_-¡Shizuru!... me refería al entrenamiento._

_-Ikkezu…pero al menos vi a mi Natsuki sonrojada._

_-¡Shizuru!_

**Mai tenia razón, Shizuru se paseaba todo los días a mirarme; lo que no sabe es que yo ya estaba enterada, y a pesar de que ya le he dicho que no lo haga, porque levantaría sospechas, ella sigue mirándome. **

Fue a la semana de haber iniciado con el entrenamiento de las tropas que la vio por primera vez. Como todos los días la morena llegaba al palomar a revisar y responder el correo.

_-Así que los rumores son ciertos…_

_-¡¿Quién esta ahí?!- La chica se volteo y desenvaino una de sus espadas apuntando a una misteriosa figura._

_-…que el Famoso General Kruger es una mujer – _La misteriosa sombra salió a la luz, revelando a una hermosa chica de cabellos ocres y ojos carmesí.

_-Hime…sama…- _Dijo despacio al quedar anonadada por tal belleza. Al enterarse de quien era envaino su espada.

_-Me alegra que sepas quien soy.- _Dijo con una amable sonrisa.

**Fue como al segundo día de haber llegado al palacio que la vi por primera vez aquí en el palomar. Nos empezamos a ver todos los días en este lugar, hasta que a la semana y media la bese. A las tres semanas, mientras paseaba por los perímetros del palacio, la encontré en una casa de retiro que se encontraba apartado; la vi mientras practicaba elegantemente con una naginata en un pequeño dojo del aposento. Al verla me ofrecí entrenarla hasta el momento en que ella sea capas de derrotarme, lo que al parecer será muy pronto, ella es muy inteligente y aprende rápido… **

_-Debes concentrarte más_.- Decía entre jadeos

_-¿Así?-_ Con un movimiento veloz coloco el filo de su naginata en mi garganta- _¿Te rindes?_

**Tal pregunta me hizo sonreír** – _Ya veo…-_ **Patíe el arma y dirigiéndolo con el pie, lleve la hoja al suelo, facilitándome colocar mis espada en su garganta** –_Estas muerta._

_-¡Ara! He perdido_

_-No, si aprendes a no tener piedad con tu enemigo, porque ese instante puede ser tu último momento de vida.-_ **Camine hacia la armería y deje las espadas**.

_- Y ¿Por qué mi Natsuki no me deja cicatrices para poder recordarlo?_

- _¿Quieres quedar como Reito y los otros?-_ **Alzó una ceja en señal de no estar convencida con la escusa; así que me acerque a ella, la tome por la cintura y la jale hacia mi. Nuevamente empecé a besarla en el cuello** –_ Porque… no quiero… que esta piel… se dañe_- **Dije entre besos….**

* * *

**Año 640 de la ****Nueva Era**

**Han pasado dos meses desde la caida de Artai. Ahora Zipang esta siendo asediado. Mi rey busca aliarse con Windbloom, pero siglos de rivalidad y odio no despareceran tan facil. El miedo a la traición hace que sea dificil que ambos se ayuden, por mi parte solo espero que el ejersito que entreno sea suficiente…**

_-¿Por qué esta casa esta tan apartada del palacio?-_ Las dos chicas se encontraban en una de las habitaciones acurrucadas, Natsuki tenia la cabeza descansando debajo de la barbilla de Shizuru, rozando la suave piel de su cuello. Mientras que la castaña acariciaba con sus manos la espalda desnuda de la morena.

_-Mi madre ordeno construirla como su santuario, pero después de su muerte nadie viene aquí._

_-¡¿Oi?! ¿Santuario de tu madre?-_ Natsuki se levanto con asombro y miro a Shizuru.

_-Pero Natsuki puede estar tranquila, estoy segura que ella quiere verme feliz en este lugar.-_ Los colores se le subieron hasta la punta de sus cabellos oscuros.- _Kannina, mi Nat._

_-¡Shizuru!-_ volvió a descansar en su pecho, haciendo un puchero.-_Shiz, ¿puedo preguntarte sobre tu madre?_

_- Lo que desee mi Natsuki_

_-¿Cómo era tu madre?_

_-No recuerdo mucho, pero nunca olvidare su sonrisa, era tan cálida…_

_-Debió ser tan hermosa_- Dijo en tono melancólico.

_-¡Ara! Acaso a Natsuki le gusta más mi madre._

_-¡Shizuru!_

_-Ne! Natsuki... tú nunca hablas de tu pasado, ¿Por qué no hablas sobre él?_

-_Shizuru…-_Se levanto y la miro seriamente a los ojos_-…mi pasado es muy oscuro, será mejor que no te enteres de él… porque tu…porque tu podrías odiarme…_- Le regalo una dulce sonrisa; ante tal gesto cerro los ojos y volvió al suave abrazo que ella le regalo.-_ ¿Qué deseas saber?_

-_Cuéntame sobre tu vida._

_-Te la contare, pero cuando sea el momento apropiado._

_-Ikezu, que hay de tus padres, ¿Quiénes eran, que hacían?_

_-Mi madre era asistente del doctore del pueblo, y mi padre era un famoso armero de la región de Fuka. Fue él quien forjo a Duran, mis espadas gemelas. Todas las tardes, mi padre me llevaba al bosque a practicar con Duran. Cada lección de batallara era una lección de vida; él decía que todas las armas tienen un único dueño, así como las personas tienen un único amor… Ese pensamiento fue el que lo mato. _

_-¿Por qué? ¿Que paso?_

_-Le encomendaron hacer la mejor arma que jamás había hecho, un arma que pudiera vencer incluso a Duran. Mi padre se encargo del encomendado, pero, al finalizarla vio que el arma no era para la persona que lo había contratado, esa arma tenía otro dueño en su destino, así que se negó a entregar la maravillosa arma. Días después unos hombres armados llegaron a nuestra casa; mi madre me oculto junto con Duran en el cobertizo. Lo último que supe de ellos fueron sus gritos de dolor al ser torturados, hasta que encontraron el arma; luego fueron asesinados._

_-Natsuki…_

* * *

**Año 641 de la ****Nueva Era**

**A dos meses de la caída de Zipang, los Asward iniciaron su ataque hacia Aries, tal y como lo había predicho. Todos en el palacio están nerviosos, poco a poco las tierras están siendo devastadas y nadie puede hacer nada, nadie a podido detenerlos. Por lo que he visto las tropas enemigas están disminuyendo, espero que para cuando estén en frente de nosotros sean aun menos de los actuales. **

_-Aries será destruida, si no se alía rápidamente con algún terrateniente._

_-Haruka-sama caerá primero antes de depender de otro feudal._

_-¿Por qué interponen su orgullo antes que al pueblo?_

_-Eso deberías preguntárselo a tu padre ¿no?_

_-Mi padre hace todo lo posible por aliarse con Windboom._

_-…_

**Últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo entrenando a Shizuru, incluso habíamos cambiado el dojo por un hermoso bosque, desde el cual se podía ver todas las tierras de Garderobe; se había convertido en nuestro lugar favorito.**

_-Nat…detengamos el entrenamiento._

_-¿Estas herida?_

_-Mi Natsuki es muy considerada, pero solo estoy cansada…-_ Se sentó en el césped-_ Además quiero ver este hermoso paisaje contigo._

_-De acuerdo.- _**Me senté detrás de ella, rodee mis brazos en su cintura y descanse mi barbilla en su hombro.**

_-Nat… ¿Cómo es el mundo?_

_-¿…?_

_-Sabes… quiero viajar, salir del castillo, ver cosas que jamás me he imaginado. Ha de ser emocionante y hermoso… hermoso verlo contigo._

_-Supongo que seria hermoso verlo con tus ojos; pero no creo que quieras ver mi mundo._

_-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Cómo es el mundo ante tus ojos?_

_-Esta lleno de sangre y pena…Shiz… yo… he hecho muchas cosas horribles para sobrevivir…-_ La soltó de su abrazo-_ Mis manos están manchadas de sangre, gritos y llantos. Estoy aprisionada en un mundo de remordimiento y pecado. No puedo liberarme; no al menos hasta vengar a mis padres… Shizuru…yo no merezco estar a tu lado._

**Ella se volteo a verme cara a cara, yo simplemente no pude hacerlo. Me abrazo con fuerza, dándome todo su apoyo.**

-_No es tu culpa, sé que lo que has hecho es porque no tenías otra opción. Natsuki, seré yo quien te libere._

_-Eso no es fácil, es un sacrificio muy grande._

_-Me sacrificare por ti._

**Me separe de su abrazo y me acerque a sus labios.- **_Gracias…he estado esperando a que alguien me lo dijera…gracias…sé que tu me liberaras.-_ **La bese con ternura, saboreando cada instante, grabando toda la felicidad que me llenaba en mi memoria.**

**Perdóname Shizuru, sé que liberarme no será fácil, pero también sé que eres la única que puede hacerlo…**

* * *

**Año 641 de la ****Nueva Era**

**Siete meses duro la lucha con Aries. Compartiendo el destino de los demás Feudos, callo en batalla. De los Asward no se sabe nada, es como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado, ahora irán por Windbloom; o al menos eso fue lo que predije.**

**El ejercito ya estaba completamente listo para luchar, estaban entrenados especialmente para derrotar al enemigo; por lo que los detalles se lo deje a Reito. En cuanto a mi, pasaba todo el tiempo que podía en el bosque, esperando la llegada de Shizuru, sin embargo, alguien siempre llegaba antes y se iba antes…**

_-Que tristeza… pobre de ti, mi pequeña Ojou-sama, pobre de ti; pagando esperanza a cambio de sangre. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?..._ _Ojou-sama._

_-Siempre saludáis con esas palabras, desde aquella vez… siempre saludáis... con esas palabras._

_- Nada cambia, mi pequeña Ojou-sama, el tiempo es estático, el día se mantiene y el atardecer aun no llega, veo el cielo queriendo colorarse en miles de tonalidades rojas… el atardecer se acerca y con ella el anochecer…_

**Después de este tiempo, estar con Shizuru es lo único que regala paz a mi alma, mas sin embargo, aun me duele…**

-_¿Crees que te podre ganar algún día?-_Pregunto mientras descansábamos del entrenamiento, viendo como el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte.

-_Dentro de poco podrás derrotarme, créeme._

**De pronto nubes de humo se levantaban desde lo lejos, y las alarmas del palacio sonaron, alertándonos de problemas. Corrimos hacia el palacio, al llegar recibí la noticia de que los Asward estaban atacando. Le ordene a Shizuru que se refugiara en sus aposentos, ya que es el lugar mas seguro del palacio. En cuanto a Reito, le ordene que protegiera la entrada principal; mientras que yo iba a asegurar el perimetro.**

**Me dirigi rapidamente a una de las entradas menos desprotegidas, donde se encotraban pocos guardias. Unos de ellos se acercó hacia mí.**

-Natsuki-san! Al parecer una tropa considerable piensa atacar esta puerta; si no se llama a los refuersos, terminaran por entrar al palacio.

-¿Has informado a alguien sobre esto?

-No.

-Perfecto…

**Me dirigí hacia la sala real, donde sabía que estaría refugiado el rey**

**-¿**Natsuki que esta pasando, porque no estas luchando junto a Reito?- Pregunto en cuanto la vio en la puerta, esta le dedico una sonrisa macabra, sus ojos reflejaban sed de sangre. Con un rápido movimiento mato a los guardias que tenia cerca, y ataco al resto de la guardia-¡¿Pero que haces?!

-Tomar el castillo- Dijo mientras sacaba sus espadas del torso del último guardia.

-¿Cómo te atreves a aliarte con esos barbaros? Eres una perra traidora, hare que corten tu cabeza.

-¿Aliarme? Jajajajaja… yo soy los barbaros, siempre lo he sido desde que pisaron estas tierras.

-No puede ser… ¿Tu eres Inu?

-He sido llamada por muchos nombres, pero mi verdadero nombre es Natsuki Kuga, ¿Te parece conocido?- Sus ojos denotaban un gran odio hacia él.

-Kuga… -Miro las espada que portaba- Así que tu eres la hija de ese herrero- El hombre se calmo, giro dándole la espalda a Natsuki, tomo de la pared una caja de madera decorada. Al destaparla saco una naginata. – Así que vienes por esto, piensas igual que tu padre, piensas que no me pertenece.

-No, esa arma no me interesa- Lo miro a los ojos- vengo por tu cabeza asesino.

-jejejeje…Me llamas asesino cuando tu eres Inu y Kruger…jajajajaja… según la reputación de ambos, eres un ser cruel y despiadado que ha hecho todas las atrocidades que ni el mismo diablo ha podido hacer, tu eres igual a mi, no puedes exigir justicia con tu actitud.

- No exijo justicia, exijo venganza- Se acerca lentamente hacia él sin quitarle la vista a los ojos- y no soy igual a ti, soy peor…

**Me encontraba en el balcón de la habitación real, desde ahí se puede ver el patio central, las puertas principales y el pueblo, todo ardía en llamas, soldados luchando y cayendo, todo era destruido; todo era consumido...**

_-Que tristeza… pobre de ti, mi pequeña Ojou-sama, pobre de ti; pagando esperanza a cambio de sangre. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?..._ _Ojou-sama._

_-Siempre saludáis con esas palabras, desde aquella vez… siempre saludáis... con esas palabras._

_- Nada cambia, mi pequeña Ojou-sama, el tiempo es estático, el día se mantiene pero el atardecer ha llegado, el cielo es teñido en rojo por el sol que esta por apagarse…_

La puerta de la habitación es abierta y con ella entran dos Asward enormes, con una prisionera.

-Mi señor, su prisionera- Dijo, lanzando a Shizuru al suelo.

Esta quedo estupefacta al ver la escena, su padre con cortaduras en todo su cuerpo y su cabeza cercenada; mientras que Natsuki en el balcón, mirándola fríamente. La morena se acercó a la castaña, se agacho y repaso su mejilla que estaba enrojecida por un golpe; la princesa aun no reaccionaba, así que se levanto y camino hacia su soldado.

-Dije; sin lastimarla- No quitaba la vista de la chica

- Lo siento señor pero esta perra… aaaahhhhggggg…..- No alcanzo a terminar la frase, Natsuki incrusto una espada en su vientre.

-Dije; sin lastimarla- Movía su espada lentamente hasta que murió de agonía – Lárgate – Le dijo al otro, que sin dudarlo huyo de la habitación. Tomo la naginata de las ensangrentadas manos del antiguo rey, se dirigió nuevamente al balcón y se subió en la baranda, admirando el caos.

-¿Por qué?- Su voz era apenas inaudible.

-Venganza…- volteo a verla - ¿Qué harás; me perdonaras o vengaras a tu padre? – Tiro la naginata al frente de la castaña- Esa arma te pertenece, tu eres su dueña, si la tomas, deberás vengar a tu padre; porque ella te lo exigirá…

-Natsuki- Dijo con todo el odio y la furia que sentía, la miro con sus ojos carmesí, tomo el arma y se puso en pie. Por un instante, la chica miro a su lado a una mujer muy hermosa la cual le sonreía.-Kiyohime- susurro.

Natsuki sonrió al ver tal escena, extendió sus brazos y se dejo caer por el balcón, Shizuru corrió hacia donde estaba y miro hacia abajo, la morena había caído en un techo que sobresalía de la estructura, sonreía mientras miraba a la princesa que se encontraba desde lo alto. La castaña enfurecida la siguió mientras que la morena huía de ella.

**Quería traer a Shizuru a este lugar, este bosque que era de nosotras, en donde ahora se ve todas las tierras de Garderobe ser consumidas por la muerte…**

-¿Es este lugar donde quieres morir?

-Te traje aquí para que vieras el mundo con mis ojos

-Solo respóndeme antes de matarte, ¿Por qué me hiciste amarte?

La ojiverde sonrió ante tal pregunta, sonrió hacia si misma, desenvaino sus armas y arremetió contra la princesa.

-Vamos, después del entrenamiento es todo lo que puedes hacer- Shizuru solo podía defenderse ante los fieros ataque de su amada.-Parece que la muerte de tu padre no fue suficiente para ti- Con esas palabras la castaña respondió con furia, ahora era Natsuki quien se protegía de los ataques para su sorpresa.

La pelea se prolongo bastante tiempo, ambas tenían cortes en sus cuerpos, sin embargo continuaban peleando con la energía del inicio, sus cansados cuerpos no impedían ralentizar sus movimientos. Cada una sabia que si bajaba la guardia un instante moriría. Shizuru a diferencia de su contrincante empezaba a golpear con más fuerza, pero aun así, Natsuki seguía sin tener problemas con seguirle el ritmo.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?...- Natsuki solo seguía sonriendo, mas Shizuru sentía tanta ira que sus golpes empezaron a ser torpes y ciegos, hasta que en una estocada la peli azul pudo esquivarlo con facilidad, dejado a la castaña vulnerable a un golpe mortal, movimiento que su atacante no desaprovecho, tomo con firmeza sus espadas gemelas y ataco con la intensión de terminar todo; pero se detuvo, la mirada de esos ojos rojos le hicieron vacilar en sus intenciones. Situacion que Shizuru aprovechó para incrustar su naginata a lo largo del torso de su atacante. Tal golpe hizo que la morena retrocediera ensangrentada, sin quitarle la vista de asombro a aquellos ojos llenos de ira. - No tengas piedad con tu enemigo, porque ese será tu último momento de vida.

Al escuchar esa palabras, unas escueta sonrisa de nostalgia se dibujo en su moribundo rostro, su ojos cambiaron a una mirada llena de ternura y amor hacia a la princesa - Gracias…- Dijo en su ultimo suspiro, cayendo de espaldas al césped…

* * *

**Todo se ha desvanecido, solo queda la oscuridad…**

_-Que tristeza… pobre de ti, mi pequeña Ojou-sama, pobre de ti; pagando esperanza a cambio de sangre. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?..._ _Ojou-sama._

**-Siempre saludáis con esas palabras, desde aquella vez… siempre saludáis... con esas palabras.**

_- Todo cambia, mi pequeña Ojou-sama, el tiempo es dinámico, el día se ha acabado y el anochecer ha llegado…_

**- Aun no, cumple mi deseo…**

-_Yo ya no puedo, pero ella si, le encontraste a su ama, así que te debe un deseo…_

**- Cumple mi deseo, llévale la verdad a tu ama… **

**Perdóname, por favor perdóname por haberte pedido tal sacrificio, sé que no fue fácil, pero eras la única que podía hacerlo. Tu padre fue quien mato a mi familia por culpa del arma que tienes en tus manos, yo sobreviví, sin embargo, vague por el bosque hasta el punto de morir, si, yo morí en el frio invierno en ese bosque, mas un demonio me dio vida a cambio de otorgarle sangre y destrucción. Duran me otorgo su fuerza y habilidad; fue así como me convertí en el general Kruger, el general de Carleya, he idee un plan esperando iniciar una guerra entre los reinos, mas no calcule que un nuevo enemigo apareciera. Cuando mi imperio cayó ante los Asward, fui capturada y me ofrecieron formar parte de su ejército; tome esta oportunidad para mí, mate al comandante apoderándome del ejército, así fue como fui nombrada como Inu, el demonio azul. Una nueva oportunidad de llevar este mundo al caos se me presento. **

**Luego fui a Garderobe, fue una treta el fingir haber sido atacada, mi intensión era entrar en el castillo. Desde el palomar ordenaba a mi ejército atacar tal y como yo lo había planeado, destruyéndolo todo. Quería destruir todo lo que tu padre tenia, incluso a ti; pero ocurrió algo que no esperaba. Mi plan era entrenar a Reito para que me matase después de cumplir con mi venganza, pero esa noche en el dojo, vi que eras increíble, eras perfecta, que mejor que la hija del rey para terminar con mi sufrimiento; te entrene para matarme, pero además de eso, me enamore…**

**Shizuru, te enseñe a no tener piedad de tu oponente, pero fui incapaz de matarte; te dije que el liberarme era un gran sacrificio para ti, perdóname por herirte, perdóname por hacer que me odies; al final cumpliste tu promesa, me has liberado de mis pecados; gracias Shizuru, gracias por dejarme amarte, gracias por hacerme feliz y ante todo perdóname...**

* * *

Vale, vale... no me odien por el final triste... ¬¬**  
**

Si les gusto dejen su comentario, sino tambien dejen su descontento (insulto) en los Reviews... que todo lo tomo como "critica constructiva" XD

Bien, espero estar paseandome por aqui pronto, ja neeee!


End file.
